Come Kiss Me At Midnight
by daisyb10
Summary: House receives a New Year's Eve invitation that could change his life forever. This HouseCameron romance and HouseWilson friendship story is set at PPTH on New Year's Eve. It's funny, romantic and lot's of fun.


**A/N: **This story was written for the 05/01/08 Saturday Night Writing Challenge at Fox/House.  
The prompts were: 1. The "Ball Dropping" in Times Square  
2. New Year's Resolutions  
3. The Midnight Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House M.D. or its characters, nor do I profit from this story.

**  
**

**_Come Kiss Me at Midnight_**

"Happy Go-To-Hell"

More than a year had passed since House uttered those fateful words to Tritter.  
He sat at his desk, his form barely visible in the darkened office, tossing and catching his red and grey tennis ball with surprising accuracy given his state of mind.

"House? Are you in there?"  
"Yea, hit the lights on your way in, Wilson."

"I saw your car in the parking lot. What are you doing here? It's New Year's Eve."  
"Cuddy made me an offer I couldn't refuse. She's wiping my slate clean, if I work in the clinic tonight."

"_Sweet!"_  
"Yea, right, Wilson. I get to spend New Year's Eve up to my ass in whiney kids, puking drunks and every weirdo who stumbles in off the street, "  
House grumbled. "I should buy a lottery ticket with this kind of luck. Anyway, I just stopped for dinner."

Wilson pulled up a chair opposite House and rested his loafer-clad feet on the desk.  
"What time are you off?"

"Eleven. You?" House asked, tapping his cane lightly on the floor.  
"I'm done for the day. I could hang around and catch up on some paperwork.  
I don't have any plans …" Wilson added, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Me neither. But don't wait around for me. I'll give you a call when I'm done, okay?"  
Wilson nodded and studied House carefully, observing a mood more morose than his typical New Year's Eve blues.  
"Do you want to grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria?"

"Can't," House replied, twirling his cane. "Cameron just called. She's bringing dinner for us both."  
"Cameron? That's great! Then why so glum?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Cuddy fired Thirteen."  
"What?" Wilson rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, trying to absorb House's words.  
"Why? I thought you were happy with her work."

"I was."  
"Then I don't understand."

"She tried to seduce me," House replied, his face devoid of expression.  
"What?" A broad grin spread across Wilson's face as he burst into laughter. "That's a good one!  
You had me going there for a minute," he sputtered, as he tossed his head back with a hearty chuckle.

"Do I look like I'm joking, you moron?" House growled.  
"You _can't_ be serious!" Wilson said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Remember 'Basic Instinct'?" House sat up and set his cane on his desk, "When Sharon Stone was being interrogated at the police station?"

"NO!" Wilson's eyes were as round as saucers.  
"YES!"

"Right here, " House said, pointing emphatically to the top of his desk.  
"Completely commando, and then some! Fortunately, Cuddy walked in just in time for the unveiling.  
She was hunting me down to drag my butt back to the clinic."

"Sounds like she wasn't the only one doing some hunting … but why you?"  
"Thanks a_ lot_, Wilson," House said indignantly. "Why me?" he muttered, "Because she had the hots for me, _that's why_!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out. It's just … I'm sorry."  
House shook his head and waved a hand to dismiss Wilson's apology.  
"Don't be sorry. I never wanted to hire 13 in the first place. Cuddy made me. It's only fitting that _she_ was the one to fire her."

Wilson paused. "You know, I always thought you kind of liked Thirteen … that she reminded you of Cameron.  
I take it you weren't interested in her offer?"

House puffed his cheeks alternately as he thought about Wilson's question.  
"Thirteen is a poor man's Cameron. She could never come close to the original in my books.  
You know it's ironic. Most men would have killed to be in my place tonight.  
I thought it would be a turn-on, but it was pathetic really" House said, looking up at Wilson. "Maybe I'm just getting old."

"Maybe, it was just the wrong place and the wrong girl …"

"Definitely the wrong girl. Now if it had been Cameron," House said with a devilish grin on his face.  
"If it had been Cameron, what?"

"Cameron, Happy New Year!" Wilson rose and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"It's good to see you again. Please, take my seat … I was just leaving."

"It's good to see you too, Wilson. Happy New Year!" Cameron smiled and returned his kiss, then sat down in the chair he'd vacated.  
"I'll catch up with you later, House. Enjoy your dinner, you two," Wilson said, waving goodbye.

Cameron smiled shyly at House as she began to unpack an impressive assortment of Chinese food from her bags.  
"Happy New Year, House. I think I brought everything your heart could desire."

House surveyed the feast and the beautiful woman before him.  
"I think you're right," he said, as his eyes met hers. "Maybe I'll start with some shrimp …"

House smiled softly as a delicate pink blush crept over Cameron's cheeks.

oOoOo

"That was wonderful, Cameron. Thank you."  
"You're welcome, House. It was nice having dinner with a friend."  
Cameron cleared off the desk and then settled in her chair opposite House once more.

House studied her carefully before he spoke. "Do you really think of me as a friend?"  
Cameron furrowed her brow at the question. "Of course. I'm surprised you even have to ask."

"That's good. I hoped you would." House picked up his Magic 8-Ball, suddenly embarrassed by his admission.  
Cameron watched him in silence, remembering how easily overwhelmed he could become by emotions.

"So, have you made any New Year's Resolutions?" she asked, trying to brighten his mood.

"_I have_. I've decided to explore my feminine side in 2008. You know, have my colours done, share my feelings with Wilson, adopt a kitten from the animal shelter, do all the 'Pay It Forward' crap they talk about on Dr. Phil. How about you?" House asked, grinning broadly at a giggling Cameron.

"Hmmm … let's see. My resolutions aren't nearly as exciting as yours. You're a winter, by the way."  
"A winter? What does that mean?"

"It means that you look extremely handsome in dark, vibrant colours," Cameron said, smiling at his ensemble of indigo jeans and a navy blue shirt that he wore over a black rocker tee. "I just want to find a new job."

"A new job?" House asked. "Is it Chase? Aren't you happy?"  
"Chase? We were never meant to be. It's ER. When I was talking to Foreman a few weeks ago, I realized how much I missed Diagnostics.  
I loved working here. I loved …"

"You loved?"  
Cameron hesitated briefly. "I loved working with you, House. I should have never left."

"I can understand that," House said, "I mean, you missing the excitement."  
"That's not all I miss."

"There's more?" House asked, his eyes searching her face for answers.

Cameron stood and walked around the desk and sat gently on House's lap.  
She held his face, just as she had the day of their kiss, tracing his cheekbones, studying every exquisite plane of his angular face as she gazed longingly into his eyes.

He was perfection.

"There's you, " she whispered softly.  
"Cameron," House began, "I … I don't know what to say … I miss you too, but …"

"You don't say anything, I know." Cameron kissed him gently on the lips.  
She handed House an envelope and walked to the door, turning to smile at him once more before she left.

House sat in his chair for several minutes before opening his card.

_**It's a time for new beginnings…  
**__**Come kiss me at midnight if you want my love.**_

oOoOo

"I'm signing out. It's eleven o'clock. Please make sure Dr. Cuddy sees that I finished an eight hour shift in here today."  
House leaned over the clinic nursing station desk to emphasize his point to the attending nurse.

"I will, Dr. House. I promise. Have a Happy New Year," she said pleasantly.  
"Yea, yea … you too."

House whipped out his cell phone as he strode through the lobby.  
"Wilson? Where are you? You're in your office? I'll be right up."

Wilson was about to shut down his computer when his door flew open with such force,  
that it bounced off the wall before closing itself behind House's back.

"House!" Wilson shouted, "Don't slam the door!"  
"Wil-son!" mimicked House, "I didn't. It slammed itself!"

"Okay, okay. Let's not fight on New Years Eve. Are you ready to go?"  
"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Wilson asked. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why don't you know?"  
"Here. Read this." House handed Wilson a small envelope.

"O-kay, " Wilson said, reading the card out loud.  
"It's a time for new beginnings …Come kiss me at midnight if you want my love."

"Who's this from? Not Thirteen, I hope."  
"It's not from Thirteen, you idiot. Forget about her. It's from Cameron. She gave it to me after dinner.  
What do you think it means?" House asked anxiously.

Wilson took a big breath as he read the card.  
"I think you're the luckiest man alive. She loves you and she wants to know if you love her."  
"Yea, that's what I thought." House said, tapping his cane nervously on the floor.

"The question _is_ … _do _you love Cameron? And you'd better decide fast House. It's 11:15. It sounds to me like this is your last chance to tell her.  
It's now or never, buddy. _Do_ you want a future with her?"

Wilson sat watching the minutes tick by as House starred at the floor, thinking about Cameron.

Finally House looked at his watch.  
"I do. I don't know if it'll work, but I want to try. I _have_ to try."

Wilson worried expression softened. "That, my friend, is what I've been waiting to hear for the past three years.  
The hard part's done. Now you just have to go and kiss Cameron. She's made it easy for you."

"But she'll be in Emergency, there will be people everywhere. How can I kiss her in front of everyone?"

Wilson stood and leaned against his desk facing House as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"Just think of this as a chance to show everyone in this hospital what a stud you are.  
You have a gorgeous woman waiting for you to give her a New Year's Eve kiss. Suck it up, House … you can do it. I _know _you can."

"I'd better get ready."

Wilson could see the determination on House's face.  
"Good luck … and don't get side-tracked. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Thanks Wilson, but this is something I should do on my own, Wilson. Don't worry. I won't be late."

oOoOo

"Okay, it's 11:40. I should leave now so I'll have plenty of time," House muttered, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
"Clean shirt, check. Hair, teeth, mouthwash, check, check, check and there's no food debris in my beard, check. I'm a good as I'm going to get."

As House walked down the corridor towards the elevator, a nausea born of fear swept through his body.

_What if she changes her mind? What if she's not there? I should have got her some flowers.  
__I'm an idiot! You need flowers for this sort of thing._

House racked his brain. The gift shop was closed. He didn't have time to go to a convenience store.

_Hell, they won't even be open on New Year's Eve. Unless…_  
_You fool. You're in a hospital full of patients. And where there are patients, there are flowers.  
__**Lots**__ of flowers!_ _I know … I'll try maternity._

House walked through Maternity, glancing from left to right into the patients' rooms, looking, searching for the perfect blossom.  
Suddenly he stopped outside Room 308.

_Bingo! A dozen red roses!_

House crept into the room where a young woman slept and looked at her chart.

"Mrs. Thompson?"  
"Who are you?" A sweet voice asked.  
"I'm Dr. House. Just making my rounds. You're doing well."  
"Are you one of my doctors?" the woman asked sleepily.  
"I'm observing this department. Say, could I buy one of your roses?" House asked, reaching for his wallet.

"You want to buy one of my roses? Why?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I'm sorry, no. They're from my husband."  
"Please …" House begged.  
"No," she said, noting the desperation in his eyes. "I won't take your money. Choose the one you like."  
"Really?" asked a surprised House.  
"Really. All you have to do is tell me why you want it," the new mother said as she sat up in her bed. "Now spill."

House looked at his watch. It was 11:45. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Cameron's card and handed it to the woman.  
She began to read out loud.

_It's a time for new beginnings …  
__Come kiss me at midnight if you want my love._

"Is this from your girlfriend?"  
"I hope she'll be my girlfriend," House replied, anxiously glancing at his watch.  
"This is beautiful. She must really love you. Oh God, what time is it?"  
"It's 11:50 …"  
"Take the rose, take as many as you want Dr. House, but you'd better hurry!"

House selected the most beautiful rose he could find from the bouquet.  
"Thanks, Amy," he said, as he limped as fast as he could back towards her door.

"Go get her, Dr. House!"

oOoOo

Just as House was about to round the corner to the elevator, he heard a voice cry out behind him.  
"Dr. House … Watch out for the cart!'

"What cart? … _Shit!"_

"Dr. House, I'm _so_ sorry. Let me help you."  
House glared at the nurse as the entire contents of a glass of ice-cold cranberry juice seeped into his white dress shirt.  
"Look what you've done. It's almost midnight. You've ruined everything!" House shouted.

He stared at the young man, with the quivering lower lip.  
_My God, the kid's going to cry…_

"Look, don't cry. If you want to help, run as fast as you can to my office and grab a clean shirt from the closet.  
I don't care which one you get, just grab something. I've got to get to Emergency, Stat!  
Meet me in the lobby with my shirt. Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Dr. House …"  
"Then go, go. Hurry!"

House rushed into the elevator and stripped off his jacket. Buttons flew everywhere as he struggled to remove his saturated shirt by time he reached the lobby.

As the bells chimed to announce its arrival, the elevator doors slid open and out walked House, nude from the waist up, with a jacket over his arm and a rose in his hand.

"Where's that kid? " House looked around, oblivious to the stares and admiring glances his toned torso was receiving.

"Dr House! Dr House! Here's your shirt, Dr. House!"

House turned, limping towards the Emergency Department. "C'mon. Let's walk and talk. Start unbuttoning the shirt for me and don't dawdle!"

House looked at his watch.  
It was 12:01.

"Dr. House, why are we stopping?"  
House leaned against the cool tiled wall in the corridor that led to Emergency. "We're too late."

House began to walk again, slowly meandering his way though the crowds milling outside of ER.  
"Have you got those buttons undone yet?"  
"Yes, Dr. House." The nurse handed House his shirt.  
"Here, hold my jacket and my rose. What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Greg, sir. Just like yours."  
House slipped on the white shirt, only bothering to fasten the lower buttons before tucking it into his jeans.  
He pushed the doors open to Emergency and glanced around the room.

There was no sign of Cameron.  
Anywhere.

"What do we do now, sir?" Greg asked.  
"I honestly don't know." House turned to leave when a television set above the nursing station caught his eye.

"Turn it up, Susie, it's almost time."  
House's jaw dropped as the image of Ryan Seacrest appeared on the screen.

_**Welcome back to Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve!  
I'm going to turn it over to Dick who'll help us countdown the final seconds of 2007!  
**__**Dick, are you there?"**_

_**I'm here Ryan and just listen to that crowd as the ball begins its descent high above Times Square!**_

House looked at his watch - 12:05 …  
House looked at the clock - 11:59 …

"My watch. It's fast! I made it in time …" he muttered, "I made it, I MADE IT!" he shouted.

"House?"  
"Cameron?" House turned to Cameron. She sparkled with happiness as she beamed at him, her moist green eyes full of love.

He looked around for Greg, who was still holding his jacket and the rose.  
"Greg …Thanks for all you're help."  
"You're welcome, Dr. House."

House slipped on his jacket then handed Cameron the rose.  
"This is for you," he said softly.  
"Thank you, it's beautiful. I was hoping you'd come."

_**Ten .. Nine .. Eight .. Seven .. Six .. Five .. Four .. Three .. Two … One  
Happy New Year!**_

As the strains of Auld Lang Syne filled the room, House swept Cameron into his arms and kissed her with a passion he'd feared he would never be able to share with anyone. He tasted her exquisite lips hungrily, as his tongue danced over hers, deepening their kiss.

Applause and shouts filled the room as they broke their kiss and smiled at the crowd.

"I love you …"  
"I love you, too …"

Cameron smiled as she stroked House's bare chest with an appreciative glance.  
"I'm liking your new look … and so is every other woman in the room, for that matter."

"Well you know me, I'm not afraid of change," House grinned, kissing her gently once more.  
"Maybe we should move our celebration to somewhere more private … how about my apartment?  
I just might have some bubbly on ice …"

oOoOo

Wilson quickly brushed a lone tear from his eye, as he watched House and Cameron leave.  
Overjoyed at his friends' happiness, he raised his glass in a silent toast.

"To new beginnings … to true love … to House and Cameron … forever …"

**_The End_**

**_Happy New Year, Everyone!_**


End file.
